Une dispute chez les jumeaux
by MissManga08
Summary: Les frères et sœurs se disputent souvent. Cependant parfois cela peut partir loin. Et si nos jumeaux préférés se disputaient, qu'est-ce que ça donnerait ?


**Une dispute chez les jumeaux.**

Tout se passait bien, les pactisants des ténèbres avaient été vaincus Akiza, Lua et Luca étaient entrés dans la Duel Académie afin de se perfectionner dans l'art des duels Yusei, Jack et Crow quant à eux travaillaient sur leur nouveau moteur. Oui, tout se passait pour le mieux, c'est pourquoi ils se demandèrent tous ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'Akiza arrive à vitesse éclair dans l'atelier des trois garçons. Elle avait l'air essoufflée, ce qui était tout de même bizarre puisque d'habitude elle est du genre à arriver tout calmement pour éviter de les déranger. De plus, elle était seule, les jumeaux n'étaient pas avec elle. De ce constat les trois adultes commencèrent à s'inquiéter, les jumeaux étaient toujours dans ses pattes.

 _\- Yusei ! Jack ! Crow !_

 _\- Aki' qu'est-ce que … ?_

 _\- Yusei, c'est Lua et Luca, ils sont en train de se battre en duel !_

 _\- Se battre en duel ? Contre qui ? Un ennemi ?_

 _\- L'un contre l'autre !_

 _\- Comment ? Attends j'ai pas compris. Ils s'entraînent ?_

 _\- Non Crow ! Ils se battent réellement. Comme contre les pactisants des ténèbres. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui mais si vous ne les arrêtez pas, ça peut finir mal, la santé de Luca est faible en plus.._

 _\- Où sont-ils ?_

 _\- À la Duel Académie, dans une salle de combat._

Suite à ces paroles, les trois garçons foncèrent sur leur D-Wheel afin d'aller séparer les jumeaux. Jamais, ils n'auraient pensé qu'ils se battraient un jour l'un contre l'autre. Ils se demandaient tous ce qui avait pu arriver pour qu'ils en finissent là. En arrivant à la Duel Académie, ils se dépêchèrent d'aller à la salle de combat pour voir de leurs propres yeux qu'en effet, les jumeaux se battaient avec férocité, ce qui était une grande première. Ils virent également les amis de Lua et Luca essayer de les calmer mais ça ne fonctionnait absolument pas. Ils comprirent également la gravité de la situation quand ils virent que Ancien Fairy Dragon et Dragon Électromécanique avaient été appelé, de plus, Luca semblait épuisée et respirait fortement. Lua n'en menait pas large non plus. Le combat était féroce, les coups s'enchaînaient sans s'arrêter. Ils se décidèrent alors à bouger et les séparer même si on n'annule pas un Duel comme ça. Il fallait le stopper net sinon il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière possible. Yusei vint alors se placer au centre du Duel tandis que Crow se chargea de Luca et Jack de Lua.

 _\- STOP ! Ça suffit ! Le combat est terminé !_

 _\- Yusei !_ Les amis de Lua et Luca étaient vraiment contents de voir qu'ils étaient là et qu'ils allaient enfin stopper ce duel.

 _\- Je ne m'arrêterai pas avant que Luca n'accepte l'idée qu'elle est en tort !_

 _\- En tort ? EN TORT ? Avoue seulement que j'ai raison et que c'est toi qui a tort ! Ancien Fairy Dragon attaque directement Lua !_

 _\- Dragon Électromécanique attaque directement Luca !_ L'attaque avait été simultanée, heureusement Yusei avait prévu le coup, si bien que l'attaque fut annulé par une carte magique du côté de Jack et d'une autre carte magique du côté de Crow. En un coup d'œil il leur avait fait comprendre qu'il fallait se préparer à stopper toute attaque de la façon la plus rapide. Jack et Crow avait pris les disques de duel des jumeaux au moment où les attaquent avaient été lancés et avaient ainsi pu éviter la collision. Ils purent également mettre fin à ce duel en faisant match nul.

 _\- Lua, Luca j'ai dit : Stop ! Alors maintenant vous allez tous les deux venir avec nous à l'atelier et nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé pour que vous en veniez au point de vous battre comme ça._

Ils quittèrent alors tous la Duel Académie, même s'ils ne pouvaient faire abstraction des regards de colère que les jumeaux s'envoyaient. Vraiment il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Une fois arrivé à l'atelier, Yusei fit asseoir les jumeaux l'un à côté de l'autre, du moins au début. Ils les éloigna quand il vit le mouvement de leurs mains se dirigeant l'un vers l'autre. Là, c'était pas bon du tout. Depuis quand ils voulaient se taper dessus ? À treize ans, il savait que les enfants se disputaient souvent mais il ne s'imaginait pas que des enfants si proches, presque fusionnels se battraient également. Il fallait découvrir ce qu'il s'était passé au plus vite, la situation ne devait pas devenir encore plus compliquée.

Une heure plus tard, les enfants ne se parlaient toujours pas et la situation n'avait pas changé. Il fallait pourtant qu'ils règlent ce problème, il commençait à se faire tard, les enfants allaient devoir aller manger et faire leurs devoirs pour le lendemain. Yusei commençant à en avoir marre de ce silence pesant, décida que puisque les enfants ne voulaient pas s'expliquer il ne leur apprendrait pas des techniques pour les decks. Il espérait vraiment que ce chantage fonctionnerait. Mais au bout de trois jours de guerre entre les jumeaux, il dû réaliser que la situation ne changerait pas avant un petit, ou gros selon les points de vus, coup de pouce du destin. Il décida alors de les enfermer dans une pièce, chez eux pour être plus tranquille. Il se retrouvait alors seul avec les jumeaux dans leur chambre à attendre que l'un où l'autre ne daigne parler le premier. Et au bout de trente minutes de silence, ne tenant plus Yusei commença la discussion.

 _\- Luca, Lua.. Ça fait maintenant trois jours que la dispute a commencé. Il serait peut-être temps de faire un temps mort afin de m'expliquer ce qui est arrivé, vous ne croyez pas ?_

\- … Luca jeta un coup d'œil vers Lua qui en fit de même. Les deux tournèrent alors leur tête de l'autre côté en croisant les bras.

 _\- Vous ne sortirez pas de la chambre avant de m'avoir tout expliqué._

 _\- Mais Yusei.._

 _\- Il n'y a pas de mais Luca ! Ça dure depuis trop longtemps. Vous avez cinq minutes pour commencer à raconter, sinon je vous prive de vos Duel Board !_

 _\- Tu peux pas faire ça ! T'es même pas notre père en plus !_

 _\- Lua, en l'absence de vos parents, je suis en charge de vous._

Luca et Lua regardaient Yusei pour savoir si il comptait vraiment leur prendre leur Duel Board mais force est de constater qu'effectivement il comptait leur prendre si ils ne réglaient pas leur différent. Ils durent alors se résoudre à parler de leur problème avec réticence. Du moins Luca allait le faire quand Lua prit la parole sans lui en laisser le temps.

 _\- C'est simple, Luca ne veut pas m'écouter quand je lui dis quelque chose._

 _\- Si je t'écoutais je ne sortirais pas de la chambre !_

 _\- C'est pour ton bien ! Tu as la santé trop fragile ! Que se serait-il passé si pendant le combat contre le pactisant des ténèbres tu te serais écroulée ?_

 _\- Mais ce n'est pas arrivé ! Combien de fois vais-je te dire que je n'ai pas besoin de chaperon ou de rester à la maison ?_

 _\- Autant de fois que tu le veux, je ne t'écouterai pas._

 _\- Et après tu viens te plaindre que je ne veux pas t'écouter ! Tu es tellement stupide ! Je te déteste !_

 _\- Oh eh ! Les enfants on se calme ! Ça suffit ! Je ne veux pas savoir qui est en faute, cependant ce que j'observe c'est que Lua toi, tu ne veux pas que Luca sorte. C'est pour la protéger c'est ça ? Mais en faisant ainsi et en ne la laissant pas parler tu agis plutôt comme un chef qui ne veut pas laisser parler ses subalternes._

 _\- Non je-_

 _-Si. Tu voudrais qu'elle reste à la maison, sans prendre en compte ses sentiments et ce qu'elle pense. Et toi Luca, au lieu de t'énerver essaie de lui faire comprendre que tu n'as pas besoin de rester chez vous. Attention, je ne dis pas qu'il faut que vous vous disputiez, non je dis simplement qu'il faut que vous parliez calmement de ce que vous pensez. Et ne réglez plus ça par des duels ! Ça pourrait très mal tourner pour l'un, pour l'autre ou pour tous les deux. On est d'accord ?_

 _\- Oui.._ Les jumeaux avaient acquiescé ensemble.

 _\- Luca tu me déteste vraiment ? .._

 _\- Non.. Mais s'il te plaît, arrête de vouloir faire le chef. Je peux également me débrouiller. Et puis si jamais il m'arrivait quelque chose quand tu n'es pas là, les esprits sauraient me protéger. Ils l'ont déjà fait après tout._

 _\- Hum.. Je vais essayer.._

 _\- Bien maintenant que c'est réglé, je peux espérer que vous ne vous disputerez plus avant un long moment ?_

 _\- Oui.._

Ce conflit enfin réglé, les jumeaux purent reprendre les leçons avec Yusei et les autres afin de se parfaire et de réussir leurs prochains duels. Cependant, de temps en temps, Lua essayait de dissuader sa sœur de sortir avec Patty puisqu'il considérait que deux filles seules c'était risqué. Aussi Yusei cru bon de lui rappeler sa promesse, et Luca dû également préciser que ses esprits pourraient les protéger si besoin. Yusei savait cependant que tôt ou tard, une autre dispute apparaîtrait, mais même s'il souhaitait que cela n'arrive jamais il savait également que tout frères et sœurs se battent verbalement ou physiquement. Ils seraient pourtant là pour les aider, Crow, Akiza et lui.

THE END


End file.
